


Caged Heat

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a smug little shit, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Het, Kinda, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Meg and Castiel decided to try to drag out their pleasure with a cock cage. Castiel, however, knows all the right buttons to push to get exactly what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not apologize for the title. Come on, it's like, perfect for the content.

Castiel lay on the bed, staring up at the dark brown stain on the ceiling overhead, desperate to stop trembling. They’d been at this for little over and two hours now, with Meg doing anything and everything she could possibly think of in order to drive him out of his mind. She’d already spent a good thirty minutes abusing his nipples, before moving on to his balls, then to his hole and prostate. So far, it was working a little too well, and it took nearly every ounce of restraint he had to keep himself still. She’d threatened to chain him to the bedpost, even though they both knew it wasn’t actually going to restrict his movement, it would just keep him from reaching out to touch her. So far, he’d been good enough to keep his hands fisted in the bedsheets while she teased and taunted him.

“You’re such an obedient little angel,” Meg cooed from between his legs before sucking and nipping at his thighs, “never would have thought a rebel like you would be so desperate to follow the rules.” Her nose nudged against his balls and he hissed, clenching his feet and twisting his fingers in the bed sheets.

“I bet you’d really like to come, huh,” she licked at his balls, her breath warm against his tingling skin. “Too bad you’ve been a bad boy.” She bit down on the meat of his thigh in the same spot she’d been licking and Castiel cried out.

“If this is supposed to be pleasure I shudder to think of what you do when you want to cause pain,” Castiel said, throwing his head back against the pillow.

She chuckled, sliding her body up to his until they were face to face. “You’re so dramatic.” She bent down and pressed her soft lips against his, soothing the whimpers he didn’t even realize he was making. “You love it and you know it,” she whispered before biting down hard on his bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth.

She threaded her fingers into the soft locks of his hair, her nails digging into his scalp as she pulled him into a sitting position. He followed her eagerly by the lips, licking into her mouth she gave him the chance. She hadn’t given him permission to touch yet, so he kept his hands down and at his sides.

She moved, kissing and nipping down his jaw and biting at the soft flesh of his neck, licking and sucking at the spot just behind his ear that got him moaning every time. She hummed and yanked his head to the side, setting to work to create a dark bruise on his skin.

“Fuck,” Castiel whispered when she took his earlobe between her teeth and pulled. He balled his hands into fists at his sides, barely resisting the urge to buck his hips up or seek some other form of friction between the two of them. She spread her knees on top of him, and he could feel her warm and wet above him. God, what he’d give to touch her.

“Blasphemy is a sin, Clarence,” Meg whispered, licking against the shell of his ear.

Damn, he must have said some of that out loud. “Who gives a shit,” he growled, twisting his face to he could bury his nose in her soft hair and breath in the spicy tang of her skin.

“Damn, now I almost wish I hadn’t locked you in this thing,” she said, flicking her finger against the hard plastic covering his flaccid dick.

“Oh?” Castiel asked, getting close enough to nudge his nose against her neck.

She pulled his head up and away from her neck, looking him in the eyes. “You’re not playing fair here, Clarence.”

“I was under the impression I was playing very fair. It would be nothing for me to overpower you in an instant, yet I haven’t even touched you.”

She rolled her eyes. “See, it’s shit like that,” she said, pushing his shoulders and letting him fall back on the bed.

He flopped down, and she dragged her nails down from his shoulders to his hips, leaving thin pinks streaks in her wake. 

Meg bent down, sinking her teeth into the flesh of his hip. He groaned, bucking upwards. His cock was trapped in the clear plastic cage the two of them had picked out for occasions just like this when they both wanted to drag their escapades out for as long as possible. Pre-come was leaking out of the tip in a semi-steady stream, pooling against his balls. Meg leant over and licked the salty pool up, causing Cas to shudder beneath her.

Meg slithered up his body until she straddled his stomach. She laced her fingers through his and dragged his hands up the curves of her body, stopping when they cupped her breasts. Cas gave them a squeeze once, and she sighed, releasing his hands so she could brush her hair out of the way. He continued to stroke his thumbs across her breasts, dragging them across her pert nipples. She sighed and leant forward, bracing herself on the bed by her elbows, her breasts hanging down above Castiel’s head. He leant up, bracing a firm hand on her lower back while he let his tongue trace small circles around her nipples.

Meg groaned as he sucked one of her breasts into his mouth, dragging his teeth against her skin as he pulled off. He gave each of them equal attention, pulling off with a sharp bite and a soft kiss both times. She dove her fingers into his hair, leaning down to kiss him. It was soft and slow, full of individual little pecks and teasing tongues that flicked out to brush against each other’s lips and teeth. Meg could feel her control slipping, and she wasn’t completely sure that she would be able to keep Cas in that damn cage much longer. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

Suddenly, Cas’s hands were on the globes of her ass, hauling her up across his chest. She yipped, but let him do it, settling herself over his face with her knees on either side of his head. He started licking her before she had a chance to brace herself. For a geeky little angel guy who had been a virgin up until about six months before, he was incredible with his tongue. It shouldn’t make any sense, but then again the guy was a knock out kisser, so it shouldn’t come as that much of a surprise. Still, the first time he buried his face between her legs and made her scream it was a revelation. Cas worked his tongue between her folds, alternating between long, smooth licks and short, sharp flicks of his tongue. He brought his hands up to her hips, pulling her closer to himself so he could drive his tongue deep inside her, swirling his tongue as he slid it in.

“Good, God,” she groaned, dropping her head to the headboard in front of her. She moaned loud when he moved his hand around to her front, pressing against her stomach as he rubbed his thumb around her clit in tight circles.

“Fuck.” She sighed, her hips rocking softly when as he dug his short nails into her ass. He moaned and the vibration tickled against her folds deliciously. He was taking his time, building a rhythm and then backing off to languid, almost lazy strokes and thrusts of his tongue when she got louder. It was infuriating, but it was good. The only problem was that she knew he’d be able to keep this up all night long if he wanted. The positive of fucking an immortal lover who didn’t need to breathe was that he could spend hours eating pussy, the negative was that with Cas, he would.

Meg moaned, bucking her hips faster. Her thighs were trembling slightly, and she was riding the edge. He moved his thumb away from her clit and stilled his tongue inside her.

“Goddammit, Cas,” she groaned, “is this punishment?”

He hummed against her, sending another round of reverberations through her body.

She moaned, riding his face harder. He slipped his tongue out just a little. “I swear Cas, if you stop I will hate you forever.”

He pulled his tongue out completely, biting into her thigh. She jumped, her thighs shaking as she groaned.

“Alright, alright, I give. The key’s in the bedside drawer. Unlock yourself and get over here and fuck me.” She sighed, lifting herself up off of him and rolling onto her back. She settled herself down next to him.

“Are you sure?” He asked, brushing his fingertips up the inside of her leg. “We could drag this out for another hour. Maybe two?”

Meg shot him a dirty look and he chuckled, nosing at her neck just underneath her ear. He reached over her body and dug around in the bedside drawer until he found the key. He unlocked the cage and removed it, setting it next to the lamp and laying back beside Meg. He kissed her while he stroked himself to hardness, groaning and biting at her lips.

He swung his leg over hers, rolling his hips downward and dragging his sensitive cock against her stomach. Meg spread her legs, shifting on the bed so that she was comfortable before tugging against the short hair at the base of his neck. Cas settled in between her legs and took himself in hand, lining up with her hole. He pushed into her warm pussy slowly, groaning as he did. He stilled inside her, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Meg stroked his hair and neck, moaning when he raised her hips so they’d have a better angle. Neither one of them were going to last very long, not with how long the two of them had been on the edge.

Cas started with a slow, easy rhythm, leaning over Meg and planting his arms flat on the bed. He tucked his head into the cradle of her neck, kissing and panting against her skin. Cas wasn’t very loud or vocal in bed; he was more of a groaner than a screamer, but Meg got off on the sounds he made and he knew it. She liked to hear his soft shuddering sighs and gasps and very occasional swears, and when they were breathed directly into her ear it made the whole thing hotter. She moaned and dug her nails into his shoulder when he shifted his hips, grazing against a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

He chuckled as he thrust into her harder, grazing against her sweet spot with much more force. Cas may not be very vocal, but he was a smug bastard when it came to sex, and he knew how to push all of Meg’s buttons. She bit down into his shoulder, more out of spite than anything else and he hissed and shuddered against her. He picked up the pace in retaliation, and she moaned, letting one on her hands drag down his back.

Steadily the both of them were starting to unravel. Cas’s groans and whimpers were getting louder, with less silence in between. Meg had been attempting to give praises, but most of them just came out as “God,” and “Yes,” and “Cas, fuck.”

Castiel shifted, pulling himself up and resting his weight on his haunches. He hauled Meg upwards into a half sitting position so she was forced to lean back on her elbows. He was driving downward with the new angle, thrusting deeper. Meg let out a sharp gasp as he began stroking her clit in time with his thrusts. She had no choice but to hold on, wrapping her legs around him and squeezing tight. Her moans grew louder, sharper, and higher pitched until they came out as broken screams. In the past, it had always concerned Castiel because she sounded more like she was in pain than pleasure, even causing him to stop more than once, but now he seemed to be used to it, or maybe even get off on it.

Meg felt her stomach begin to tighten, biting her lip in anticipation. Her legs trembled and flailed, and Cas held her tight with his free hand while he continued to rub rapid circles over her clit. Her body seized and she screamed in gibberish that may have included Cas’s name. He continued to thrust into her, but much slower, as she peaked.

As Meg came down from her orgasm, Cas continued to drive into her, now with both hands on her hips. He stared down at her with wide, hungry eyes, huffing as he rolled his body. Meg clenched rapidly around him, her body sensitive from her orgasm. Cas bit his lip his thrusts more erratic with every pulse of her pussy until he too stilled and came with a sharp gasp.

It took him a moment to come back to himself afterwards, sighing before pulling out and dropping to the bed on his stomach. Meg leant over, running her fingers through his hair as he sighed. He wasn’t going to fall asleep, being an angel and all, but he would be riding out a Zen-like trance for the next few hours. It wasn’t like she really minded through, even though Cas got cuddly.

“We should do that again,” Cas slurred against the bedsheets.

“Which part? The sex or the cage?”

“Yes.”

Meg snorted and rolled her eyes. “You gonna play by the rules next time or are you going to be a dick again?”

“You weren’t complaining five minutes ago,” he said, rolling his head to he could squint up at her.

“It was okay, I guess. Don’t let it get to your head, angel.”

He chuckled, rolling to his side and pulling her close, planting a kiss to her temple. “Whatever you say, beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.   
> If you want to come talk to me, I'm over on tumblr [here](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) or at my SPN rare pair and polyship blog [over here](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
